Manzana podrida
by tulique
Summary: Rakuzan es una réplica en la que falta una pieza que Akashi Seijuurou no cree conveniente recuperar.


_Llevo SIGLOS queriendo escribir esto. Solo que, como me imaginaba, es más una reflexión que una historia en sí. Basado en un panel del capítulo 234 del manga ("The fake and the original... to have you compare them is most vile")._

_Por supuesto, contiene spoilers del manga (nunca aviso, pero debería)._

* * *

><p>—Es deleznable que compares la copia con el original.<p>

Esas son palabras que Akashi Seijuurou suelta como un escupitajo. Su Ojo del Emperador no conoce imitador digno, ni siquiera ese intento patético con el que Ryouta cavó, sin proponérselo, so propia fosa.

Lamentable. Sinceramente lamentable. Seijuurou no subestima la habilidad de Ryouta —nada más lejos de la verdad—, pero le queda un buen camino para comprender la complejidad del Ojo del Emperador y sacar el máximo provecho a todas y cada una de sus posibilidades.

Puede que nunca lo logre. A fin de cuentas, no es más que una mera copia. Un reflejo imperfecto de la realidad.

Tal y como lo es Rakuzan.

Seijuurou es absoluto y tiene pleno control sobre su equipo. Aun así, no es él quien decidió que Reo, Eikichi y Kotarou acabasen en el mismo instituto que él. Es una coincidencia tan bella como cruel.

Un escolta serio, diligente y elegante tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Con un pequeño toque de extravagancia. Perfecto como vicecapitán. **Mibuchi Reo**.

(**_Midorima_**_ contaba con una precisión que incluso Akashi envidiaba. Sabía que todos los pases que recibiese acabarían con tres puntos a su favor. Formidable. Era el amigo que Akashi siempre quiso tener; inteligente, responsable y con conocimientos nada despreciables del Shogi_)

Un pivot con un físico idóneo para el baloncesto. ¿Su perdición? Su apetito insaciable. **Nebuya Eikichi**.

(_Fue **Murasakibara** quien le dio por primera vez una piruleta. Tenía un sabor extraño, completamente diferente a lo que Akashi podría imaginarse. Sintió la mirada de su amigo pidiendo su opinión y Akashi, sorprendido, sonrió_)

Un alero dinámico con una personalidad tan arrolladora como su velocidad en un partido. La chispa que el equipo necesita, aunque haya momentos en los que su poca cabeza fría lo lleve a cometer errores innecesarios. **Hayama Kotarou_._**

(_El abrazo repentino de **Kise** dejó a Akashi abrumado. Había jugado la mayor parte del partido y con un rendimiento sobresaliente, mucho mayor del que Akashi había considerado. Increíble. ¿Solo llevaba un mes jugando al baloncesto? Era difícil no sentirse orgulloso de él y no devolverle la sonrisa_)

Casualidad. Mera casualidad.

Los tres son jugadores notables, rebosantes de talento y de renombre a nivel nacional. Los aprecia por quiénes son, pero Seijuurou a veces no puede evitar mirarlos y sentir cómo revolotean sus recuerdos.

Es solo cuando ve a **Mayuzumi Chihiro** que _se da cuenta_. Está haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para acercar aún más a Rakuzan a su ideal de Teikou. Necesita un **Tetsuya**.

(_El pequeño e inexperto Kuroko, torpe y sin aguante, había logrado incorporarse a la plantilla de regulares de Teikou. Fascinante, verdaderamente fascinante. Era la primera vez que Akashi admiraba a alguien así, y esperaba que esa caja de sorpresas no se cerrase nunca_)

Chihiro es apenas perceptible y no destaca ni en el ámbito deportivo ni académico. Su talento es inexistente. Aun así, Seijuurou le ve potencial para convertirlo en el sexto hombre fantasma que necesita Rakuzan. Sabe que superará a Tetsuya.

Superará a Teikou.

Akashi tiene un equipo perfecto. Tan parecido y distinto a Teikou, al que dedicó cada fibra de su ser.

Solo falta una pieza para que Rakuzan sea la réplica exacta.

Una pieza innecesaria.

Aomine Daiki.

Fue Daiki quien rompió la armonía en Teikou. Quien trajo consigo la decepción y la propagó por todos sus compañeros. Quien, con su egoísmo, cambió el equipo.

Fue por Aomine que Akashi se vio obligado a cambiar.

(_Akashi recordaba la impotencia de ver que Aomine iba cayendo en una espiral y que nadie, ni Kuroko ni Momoi, podía rescatarlo de ella. Recordaba ver a Aomine en el banquillo, con gesto triste, y Nijimura-san revolviéndole los cabellos y alentándolo con palabras que a Akashi no se le habrían ocurrido. Eso era lo que Akashi debía haber hecho. **Fracaso**. Aomine le recordaba al fracaso_)

Admirar a una persona que sonsaca todo su resentimiento interior no es sencillo. Así es. Seijuurou está resentido y se avergüenza de sus propias emociones (su equipo es Rakuzan, mucho mejor de lo que Teikou podría llegar a ser), pero luego contempla a Daiki y se queda sin respiración. Sin aliento.

Es un animal en su estado más salvaje. Es un jugador que no teme arriesgarse, burlarse de lo ortodoxo, buscar la libertad a través del balón. Seijuurou lo observa desde las gradas, a sabiendas de que aquel que ha destrozado lo que más quería es el que, quiera o no, sigue recordándole la emoción del baloncesto.

El que le enseña, sin proponérselo, el misterio tras La Zona. Daiki entra gracias a su pasión sincera por el baloncesto. Seijuurou descubre que, por supuesto, es la **decepción** lo que saca su verdadero potencial. Disfruta del trabajo en equipo —en su justa medida—, pero no puede tolerar que el fracaso lo aceche. Debe permanecer imbatible, alejado de desencantos innecesarios y, pese a sus intentos por evitar admitirlo, _dolorosos_.

Seijuurou entra en La Zona porque sabe que, en el fondo, no puede permitirse el lujo de confiar en nadie. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que acaben dándole la espalda? ¿Para que se rebelen contra él? ¿Para desilusionarle?

No los necesita. Puede que Seijuurou disfrute de la compañía de su equipo, pero no son estrictamente imprescindibles para alcanzar la victoria. Solo él. Él es el único que no le proporciona sentimientos amargos.

"Es deleznable que compares la copia con el original", dice Seijuurou. Puede que se retracte. Rakuzan es una copia; mismo capitán, mismos jugadores, mismo as en la manga, misma filosofía. Hasta los entrenadores son familia. Lo único que falta es la manzana podrida que lo eche todo a perder. Ahí la copia supera con creces al original.

Rakuzan no necesita un Aomine Daiki. Seijuurou tampoco.

Akashi Seijuurou se pregunta qué sucedería si Aomine Daiki y él se enfrentasen algún día. Daiki es un peligro que puede que lograse escapar a las garras del Ojo del Emperador. Pero ganará. Es inconcebible que Seijuurou conozca la derrota.

Ojalá pudiese jugar contra él. Akashi ve en Aomine una amenaza, pero también _esperanza_. Él lo ha convertido en lo que es, pero es el que más posibilidades tiene de derrotarle y ocasionar otro cambio. Aomine, el más fuerte. El as de la Generación de los Milagros. ¿Por qué Akashi Seijuurou sigue confiando tanto en alguien que nunca le ha hecho ningún bien?


End file.
